Indecent love
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: In this empty classroom, bathed in red by the light of the Sunset, two persons remain, one a student and the other a teacher. What could possibly happen? AU! Student Gon! Teacher Pitou! One Shot. Lemon.


**AN: I don't own Hunter x Hunter and it's characters, They are property of Yoshihiro Togashi**

 **Ages:**

 **Gon:17**

 **Pitou:24**

 **X**

Gon sat quietly at his desk, a nervous expression marking his features. The teen glanced directly at the setting Sun, Killua and the others have already left the school building and there was no sign of students inside the school anymore , the only reason that he was still seated in this empty classroom was because his Math teacher, Neferpitou, said that she wanted to talk to him and asked if he could stay a little longer. Hearing the door opening, he swallowed hard. Instead of her usual blue overcoat and orange pants, she was wearing a pair of tight black pants and a short sleeved white shirt, her hair was tied in a tight bun. Looking at him, she walked in his direction and stopped in front of his desk.

-'' I'm glad that you stayed Gon, I was seriously thinking that you wouldn't be here anymore when I arrived'', She giggled and gave a smile to him. Gon swore that his heart skipped a beat at this moment.

-'' I-I would never do something like this!'', He exclaimed indignantly, she just looked amused by his outburst,'' A-Anyways, what was it that you wanted to talk about Sensei?''.

-'' It's about your performance during classes and your results in last week's exam'', Her voice held a more serious tone now,'' Your results were not good Gon and if you fail the next exam I'm afraid tht you will need to stay for extra classes in summer''.

-'' Eh?'', He turned as pale as a ghost at the news, extra classes during summer? If this happens then how can he go to the cottage that Killua's family own's at kukuroo mountain?

-'' I can't stay for extra classes sensei! I already have plans for the summer''.

-'' Then it's better for you to get a good result'', She answered,'' Actually, how did you fail the exam Gon? You were always one of the best students in my class'', She questioned in curiosity.

-'' A-Ah, W-Well'', He stuttered, One thing that he certainly can't say is that he was failing in classes because he got a crush on her , and being distracted by her presence, he simply didn't pay attention to the lessons,'' I-I just have a lot on my mind lately'', He was fidgeting in his seat. Neferpitou stared at her student before a grin graced her face.

-'' Say Gon'', She began while leaning against his desk and lifting her right hand to cup his cheek,'' You would't mind to tell your dear teacher what is it that is occupying your mind right?''Her voice was so _enticing_ to his ears.

He just shook his head,'' Sorry sensei, but I can't'', A frown appeared on her face.

-'' Let's do something different'', she said it with a playful grin on her face,'' I'll say what I think that leaves you distracted during classes . If I'm right you give me a nod and if not then you just shake your head, I have only three chances. How is it ?''.

Gon was unsure about this ''game'' but still accepted it.

-'' So my dear student'', She spoke while leaning closer to him and letting her mouth hang over his ear,'' Is it little old me that distracts you?'', Gon shuddered when her warm breath hitted his ear and, after processing her words, widened his eyes.

-'' How?'', He was in shock, she knew it?

-'' How do I know? Gon you're not very discreet, I could literally feel your stare everytime I would turn back to the blackboard'', she responded in a matter of fact tone,'' And I caught you checking me out from head to toe when I entered the classroom today'', Gon blushed, suddenly feeling ashamed.

-'' I'm sorry sensei I didn't meant to-'', Putting one finger over his lips, Neferpitou silenced him.

-'' You don't need to apologize , In fact I'm actually flattered that you see me this way'',a light blush made it's way to her cheeks and Gon thought that nothing could be more adorable than that,'' And just one more thing...'', Closing the distance, the woman gave a soft kiss in the boy's lips, the contact was light and it lasted less than five seconds,but it was enough to let him in a daze,'' We're alone now so just call me Pitou'',Feeling braver by her words, Gon stood up and walked around the desk, stopping in front of her. Pitou just observed him with curiosity. Hazel eyes met ruby ones, with shaking hands, the green haired teen held his teacher's cheeks with both hands and closed the distance between them. She could tell that Gon was inexperienced in this type of thing and decided to take matters by heself, opening her mouth, she traced his lips with her tongue. Taking the hint, He gave passage to her, feeling her tongue slip inside his mouth and entwine with his own. Being his first time kissing, he could feel himself growing hard as his lust increased. His hands made their way to her tights and lifted her up. Pitou let a surprised squeak and instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. Putting her over the table, the two broke the kiss. Gon then started to give light kisses over her Jaw line,going down to her neck where he licked and sucked.

-'' Gon!'',Pitou exclaimed breathless, this just ignited the fire inside him, he never knew his name could sound so sexy in her lips. He then made his way to her collarbobe, but came to a halt. Pitou glanced at him.

-'' Why did you stop?'', She complained, His response was just a growl.

-'' These are in the way'', Gon then ripped her shirt open, making her modest sized breasts be exposed to him. Taking of her black bra, he cupped the soft mounds and was marveled by how firm they were. Seeing her erect pink nipples, Gon engulfed one of them in his mouth while pinching the other lightly. The older woman could only moan softly as the boy nibbed and twisted them, alternating his ministrations from one breast to another. His left hand grabbed the zipper of her black pants and, in one fluid movement opened it, letting the piece of clothe slide by her. Pitou then undid her bun, and her hair fell freely by her shoulders. Taking his mouth of her nipple, he took a step back and stared at her. Her messy white locks, wide hips, smooth creamy legs,plain stomach and those eyes that haunted his dreams so many times, everything about this woman was perfect.

-'' Please don't look at me so intensely, it's embarassing'', She spoke shyly. Gon blinked and snapped out of his trance.

-'' There's no need to be embarassed Pitou, you're stunning'', His kind words brought a smile to her face. Giving a peck on his lips, she grabbed his shirt and took it off. Getting a good look at his muscular chest and esculpted abs, Pitou felt the heat in her core raise. Tracing his slight tanned skin with her fingers, she began to trail kisses through his chest till his neck were she sucked hard.

Gon gasped, his hands descending to her ass and bringing her closer to him, causing his clothed erection to rub against her covered pussy. Kneeling on the floor, he held the hem of her now wet black panty and pushed it down, being directly hit by the smell of arousal. Moving his face closer to her pink folds, he licked it tentatively while inserting a finger inside. Listening to her whimper, he introduced a second finger and sucked her clit lightly, making her cry out his name while gripping his dark green hair.

-'' Gon,Gon, you're gonna make me cum, Gon!'', She screamed. Emboldened by her sexy moans, he sucked her red nub harder,'' I'm cumming!'', Her hold on his hair tightened painfully and she arched her back, her love juices squirting on his face. Drinking it, he let out a content sign, he couldn't believe how delicious Pitou tasted. After her orgasm ended, Pitou just layed in the desk trying to recover her breath.

-''Pitou, I need more'', Her eyes widened when she lifted her head and saw that he had taken his pants and underwear. Glancing at his crotch she gulped.

 _'' He is so fucking big'',_ She was no virgin but Gon's cock was easily the biggest that she saw, standing at proud 10 inches and having enough girth to make a woman frightened. The seventeen years old adjusted the tip of his dick at her wet entrance and slowly penetrated her, groaning as her tight walls embraced him. Feeling his tip touch the entrance of her womb, he stopped.

Pitou went cross eyed at the sensation, none of her ex boyfriends had reached so deep into her before, and what scared but at the same time thrilled her, is that Gon had at least an inch or two to go still. He started to fuck her at a slow pace,concerned for her, this act made her heart beat faster, but she wanted something different.

-'' Go faster please!'', She begged. Complying to her request, he began to pound into her harder and faster. The minutes passed and the two continued with their love making, the room smelled sex but none of this mattered to them. Feeling his balls tightening, he knew that he was reaching his limit.

-''Pitou, I'm going to cum''.

-''Me too, let's do it together'', Their lips crashed in a heated kiss. moaning into each other's mouth, they reached their peak. With one last thrust, Gon invaded her womb an shot his seed as Pitou's inner walls squeezed his shaft. After coming back from cloud 9,he got out of her.

-'' That was incredible'', He said panting.

Pitou just nodded her head,'' I agree''. They sat there in a comfortable silence. Gon was the first to broke it.

-'' Pitou, I love you'', He suddenly spoke and her eyes almost bulged out of her skull,'' I have this feelings for a year already''.

She gazed at him before smiling brightly and jumping onto him, enveloping Gon in a tight hug.

-'' That goes for the two of us then'', She said happily. He looked at her with hope in his eyes.

-'' Does that mean-''.

-'' That I love you? Yes, or do you think I just go having sex with anyone?'' She teased.

-'' N-No! I know that you don't! I-It's just-''

-'' I know'', Pitou said with a soothing tone,'' I was just teasing you'', He sighed in relief.

-'' So...We're a couple now?'', She looked at him.

'' Do you want us to be one?''

-'' Yes'', His eyes burned not just with passion but with great amount of love as well.

-'' Then we are one'', Saying this, Pitou pecked his right cheek. A grin formed in his mouth before a small frown appeared in its place.

-'' You know, We really need to clean this place, we did make a mess'', He pointed out.

-'' You're right but we need to put our clothes first'', Nodding, he slipped into his underwear and pants before taking his shirt and putting it on, Pitou did the same.

Twenty minutes later, the two left the building, holding hands and smiling all the time.

 **Next day...**

Gon had just passed by the school gate when a shout attracted his attention.

-'' Hey Gon wait up!', His best friend called.

-'' Killua! Morning'', After catching his breath, Killua gave a smile.

-''Morning'', they walked inside the school while chatting.

-'' So what Neferpitou-sensei wanted with you yesterday?'', The blue eyed boy asked curiously and Gon just averted his eyes nervously with reddened cheeks.

-'' She just wanted to say that if I fail the next exam I'll stay for the extra classes in summer''. Killua stared at his friend skeptically, then, something caught his attention.

-'' Gon'', He spoke in a low voice.

-'' What?''

-'' Is that a hickey on your neck?'', Killua said with incredulity.

The spiky haired teen widened his eyes before putting his hand on the mark to cover it. Killua then put two and two together and a sinister smile appeared on his face.

-'' I see, extra classes huh'', Gon began to sweat,'' Relax, I'm not going to tell to anyone'', The Zoldyck spoke with calm.

-'' Thanks Killua''. His voice was filled with gratitude.

-'' It's nothing, besides, if she makes you happy then I'm good'', Gon grinned from ear to ear at him,'' But you do know what will happen when Mito-san finds out about this right?'', Killua practically sang and the grin in Gon's face faded and he paled, Killua just laughed and patted his friend on the back.

Gon really hoped that Mito-san wouldn't try to kill Pitou...

 **X**

 **AN: Thanks for everyone that gave this a read :), If you see any big mistake please inform me, I didn't have someone to proofread this. I know that Gon isn't the best with numbers but he is still quite intelligent so I do think that if he studied, he could be a good student. And you guys can expect more of this pairing in the future, I have plenty of ideas for them(and for the Killua x Canary pairing too). Also, maybe I'll do a continuation chapter of this where Pitou meets Mito(still not too sure) xD.**


End file.
